


Three Boys

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: De-Aged, Gen, Kid Fic, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows where the three boys came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Boys

No one knew where the little boys had come from, they had just shown up one morning. The three small boys tended to never leave each others sides for more than a few minutes at a time. The tallest of the three children, a blonde haired boy named Dean, had an overprotective streak a mile wide when it came to the youngest of the three, Sammy. 

The boys told everyone that Dean and Sammy were brothers, and the third boy, Castiel was just their bestest buddy who had to be with them at all times. When the boys were asked about their parents Dean would respond that his and Sammy’s parents were dead, and Cas would just shrug stating that he had no clue where his father was, never once mentioning a mother.

Oh true, the authorities had been contacted, they were three lost little boys, but there was no record of the three children, no missing persons reports made about them. The boys were taken by to go into foster care, but within hours escaped and were right back where they started, and this happened more than once. After the fifth failed attempt to let the system take care of the boys, they just gave up, realizing that the kids were there to stay as long as they could. 

After about a month, they noticed something off with the boys, little things like them whispering amongst each other, going silent when adults entered the room. Sometimes the boys would be caught talking about things that no child should ever know about, death and destruction, how to kill this thing, missing sex. The last shook the adults up more than the others, making them think that some horrible things had happened to these sweet young boys. 

The boys never gave their ages, but if there was a guess, Dean was about 6, Castiel about 4, and Little Sammy about 2 years old. And yet at times they seemed so much older. Once, the boys were caught trying to run away, they had made it as far as the car, and were trying to get it started. They almost had it running when they were found and taken back inside, Dean shooting death glares as the keys were hidden away from them.

More months passed, and the boys seemed to be settling in, at least that’s what they wanted everyone to believe. The whole time they were plotting, figuring out how to escape, get away from where they were staying. Then one ordinary day while they were at the park, they saw a man, a perfectly ordinary looking gentleman as far as the adults could tell.

Dean distracted his caretakers, allowing Sammy and Castiel to rush in the direction of the man. When he saw they had made their break, he rushed off to join them. The man was shocked, obviously, having thought that the boys had been killed months ago, but he knew right away who Sammy and Dean were and had a pretty good clue who Cas was. 

Knowing that they didn’t have much time the man, Bobby Singer, raced over to his truck, carrying Sammy and Castiel, knowing Dean could run there by himself. After getting the three boys into the truck Bobby sped away, still trying to figure out how the three had become children. 

They drove for hours until they reached Bobby’s house, narrowly avoiding police on the way there. When they got inside they told him everything that had happened, their attempts to come find him, trying to research and figure out just what happened to them. In the end, Bobby was the one to figure out how to reverse the spell that was on the boys. 

After the boys were back to being men, and an angel, they tried to relax, but something just wasn’t sitting right with them. The family that had taken them in needed some explanation, they couldn’t just not know what had happened to the boys they were watching.

So a few days later, Dean, Sam, and Castiel arrived at the house in the Impala. They walked to the door, knocking gently. The woman of the house answered, thinking at first it was the police coming with news about the disappearance of her boys. With one look she knew who was standing on her porch, even though it shouldn’t have been possible. These three grown men couldn’t be her precious little ruffians, but she knew somehow that they were. 

They thanked her and her husband for taking care of them, but explained that it was safer for them, safer for everyone if they didn’t come back. They told the couple that they would always remember them, that what they had done could never be repaid. 

With tears in her eyes the couple watched as their boys got into the Impala and drove away, never to be seen by them again.


End file.
